This invention relates to optical fiber connection, and, in particular, to a method of assembling connectors with fibers inserted therein.
Connectors for multi-fiber arrays typically include top and bottom silicon chips with V-shaped grooves formed in the facing major surfaces so that the fibers are position in the grooves. (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,120 issued to Parzygnat.) The usual method of assembling the connectors involves a stacking technique whereby the fibers are first inserted in the grooves of the bottom chip and then the top chip is positioned over the bottom chip and fibers by means of a special fixture. The chips are then clamped and removed from the fixture to a position where an epoxy and heat are applied to bond the chips together. (See, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,771 issued to Snyder.)
While such a technique is adequate, it would be desirable to simplify the assembly by eliminating the need for a special fixture and thereby permit easier installation of connectors in the field.
An alternative approach to assembling multi-fiber connectors involves inserting the fibers after the top and bottom chips are bonded together. A clamp member is typically provided around the chips, and an area of the bottom chip is exposed to permit insertion of the fibers. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,059 issued to Kakii, et al.) One of the drawbacks of such a technique is the fact that the chips are bonded together prior to fiber insertion. Consequently, even if a partially cured adhesive is used, it is difficult for the assembly to adjust to varying sizes of optical fibers within a ribbon or from ribbon-to-ribbon.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a simplified assembly technique for multi-fiber array connectors which adjusts to varying sizes of optical fiber.